monster_cheffandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Road Warrior Description A modified motorcycle reinforced with iron for durability and impact power. Deals well with harsh environments. . . . . . . . . . . . . Porkupig Description A wild boar captured for its particularly keen sense of smell. After being domesticated and trained to be an amount, it was mechanically modified for long-distance travel. . . . . . . . . . . . . Bouncy Ball Description There is nothing more powerful than the imagination of children. This kid's favorite ball across all barriers to reach the most dangerous peak. The only problem is the fear of sharp items. . . . . . . . . . . . . Diamond Drill Description An engineer's vehicle originally used for digging into rocks. Slow, perhaps, but its power makes it a necessity while exploring underground. . . . . . . . . . . . . Super Sub Description A once abandoned submarine salvaged from an underwater expedition that has been repaired and readied for use. While its performance is subpar, its real strengths shine when in motion underwater. . . . . . . . . . . . . Hacksaw 9000 Description Drill into the ground like never before with this incredible ore cutting machine! Its sophisticated engines, packed with pistons and rotating fans, in combination with its massive tires, provide a slow-moving but powerful experience! . . . . . . . . X-52 Terra Rocket Description From a few mad scientists comes a most impressive rocket-powered aircraft! There's nothing you can't do when you can soar to the skies! Goblin technology sure is something else, isn't it? . . . . . . . . . . . . Ofuna UFO Description A UFO found under an arctic glacier. Brought back by the Sootsoots, it is in astonishingly good repair. Seems like it would work perfectly if anyone knew how to operate it. Special Abilities * Space Movement +2 * Unable to use in water * Invisibility for 3 seconds every 3 steps * Coins -25% * Monster Discovery +6 His Majesty's Turtle Description A genbu-shielded turtle fondly referred to as 'The Phalanx'. Due to its drought resistance, it excels in long-distance travel. While it looks slow, you'd also be surprised at how quickly it moves. Special Abilities * Fuel Consumption -15% * Res DMG 60% * Unable to use wings or radar items * Unable to use in space * Monster Discovery +1 Turbo Copter Description No one knows exactly where this aircraft came from. A plat on the left side reads a smudged out phrase: "Engineering Exclusive - From the gnome and goblin..." Special Abilities * All Areas Movement +1 * Magic Potion +10% * Coins -10% * Fuel Consumption +15% * Monster Discovery +3 Lunar Rover Description It's been a long time since humans sent a man to the moon, but monsters made it there first. The Armstrong that left Earth was not the same that returned. Special Abilities * Auto Radar * Radar range +2 * Fuel Consumption +10% * Damage +30% * Monster Discovery +12 Octo Eye Tumbler Description With an elastic flexible body and squishy suckers, wouldn't sashimi or roasted be just as good? What? No, I'm talking about my ride. Special Abilities * Water Movement +1 * Caverns Movement +1 * Fuel Consumption -15% * DMG taken +20% * Monster Discovery +3 Cuttlefish Caravan Description The Cuttlefish Caravan has a spiraled shell that serves as both a type of defense and as a magical gas pressurizer. When gas is added to the chamber, the cuttlefish rockets forward at high speeds. Special Abilities * All Areas Movement +2 * Fuel spills -10% * Res DMG 10% * Fuel Consumption +30% * Monster Discovery +6 Microwave Maestro Description ' The Microwave Maestro eats mediocre managers and spits out talented geniuses as their replacement. Note: Be careful who you toss in the Microwave Maestro! Results from the microwave are not guaranteed to be of your liking. '''Special Abilities ' * Monster Discovery +10 * All Area Movement +1 * Movement Distance +2 on every 2nd movement Inflatachick 'Description ' When Inflatachick hit global markets, children around the world began throwing fits if their parents wouldn't but one for them. 'Special Abilities ' * Monster Discovery +10 * All Area Movement +2 * Fuel Consumption -10% 'Skill ' * Eggy Extravagance ** Eggs guaranteed when capturing your next monster. Kill the monster, take their eggs! ** Daily uses: 8 times Make-it Reindeer '''Description The man at the black market said that Santa Claus lost a bet to him, and paid him with this reindeer. No one dares call him a liar, and, well, the reindeer can fly! It definitely belonged to Santa! Special Abilities * Fuel Consumption -20% * Res DMG 20% * All Areas Movement +1 * May use radar 1 time * Magic Potions +5% * Monster Discovery +6 Big Brother's Sofa Description The ultimate love of the game, created a big brother in the dark world of food industry status. Use this sofa to express the gratitude of the production team to all beta players. Special Abilities * All Areas Movement +3 * Fuel Consumption -100% * Monster Discovery +12 Psycho Kitty Description A magical creature from another world? A type of transport? Supposedly, it's self-aware and may even have the ability to predict the future. Special Abilities * All Areas Movement +1 * Fuel Consumption +20% * Res DMG 15% * Invisibility for 5 seconds every 2 steps * Monster Discovery +12